Christmas in Space
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: It's Christmas and Lance is homesick. He misses his family more than ever before. When his boyfriends and his team catch on, they decide to cheer their Blue Paladin up. Shiro/Keith/Lance slash Sklance


ShiKeiLan || Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Christmas in Space || ShiKeiLan || Voltron || ShiKeiLan

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Christmas in Space

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, Christmas fluff, team as family, homesickness

Main Pairing: Shiro/Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, Hunk Garett, Princess Allura, Coran

Summary: Lance is really down when Christmas comes around, because he misses his family. So the team put together a Christmas party.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Christmas in Space_

"Kitten, what's wrong?", asked Keith worried.

He slowly slid down to sit next to Lance, wrapping a comforting arm around his boyfriend. Keith wasn't good at the whole relationship-feelings department. He preferred to leave that up to Shiro, but since his second abduction at the hands of the Galra, Shiro had been rather withdrawn himself and Keith found himself in a position where he had to take the lead not just with Voltron but also in their relationship. Having one boyfriend with depressions and one boyfriend with PTSD was hard, but Keith loved both Lance and Shiro so much that he'd do everything to make them feel loved.

"I just... It's Christmas soon, you know?", whispered Lance softly. "On Earth, I mean. I kept... track on what... day it would be on Earth. And... I miss my family. You know me and Jenny are the youngest, all of our older siblings were already out of the house by the time we were pre-teens so Christmas was always this one time of the year where we all would come back together for a week, to be together and talk and laugh and eat and... and I'm just _gone_ and they must be so worried and I _miss them so much_ , Keith. I miss my family and my home a—and..."

Lance started sobbing and curled together against Keith, burying his face in Keith's shoulder. Gently, Keith cradled his boyfriend in his arms, caressing him in a soothing manner.

/break\

"We're going to put together a Christmas party", declared Keith seriously the next day while Lance was below deck to feed Kaltenecker, giving Keith an opportunity to talk to the rest of the team.

"...What is Christmas?", asked Allura slowly, blinking.

"It's a big celebration on Earth", explained Hunk. "It started out as a religious concept, but by now it's mainly just about... being together with your family and exchanging presents and eating food and singing together. And you put up a tree and decorate it and it's a lot of fun."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea for team-bonding", nodded Coran curiously.

"What brought that on, Kei?", asked Shiro gently, grasping his boyfriend's hand.

"It's... Lance, he's really homesick. Missing his family. I mean... I never... celebrated Christmas, I never did the whole family Christmas thing, but it's important to him, you know?", replied Keith.

Shiro smiled at that and leaned down to kiss Keith before he turned to the others. "Okay. Hunk and Coran, you're in charge of food. Allura, you and me will take care of decorations – I will explain everything to you, no worries. Keith, your job is to distract Lance so he doesn't notice. I _know_ you're very good at distracting Lance." Pidge made gagging noises at that. "Pidge?"

"I'll take care of the tree", chimed Pidge mischievously after she stopped pretending to puke.

"...How are you going to do that?", asked Hunk suspiciously.

"Leave that up to the genius", smirked Pidge.

/break\

Lance was grinning softly as he leaned back against Shiro, allowing his boyfriend to lead him. Shiro's hands were covering Lance's eyes because the older Paladin claimed to have a surprise. What he saw when Shiro did remove his hands was not what Lance had anticipated. The common-room was decorated in red, green and gold, with ornaments they must have bought on the last planet they had stopped. They looked alien, but Lance still saw that they had picked them to resemble Christmas decorations. The table was set with what looked close to a Christmas dinner. And in the corner was a tree. An actual, real pine tree. The tree was decorated with the same kind of alien ornaments. It looked amazing. It looked like Christmas, especially with Allura, Coran, Hunk, Pidge and Keith standing there, in front of the tree, all with matching broad smiles.

"Merry Christmas!", chorused all of them.

"But... What...", whispered Lance, searching for Keith's eyes.

"You said you missed home. So we tried to turn this into... home. You said you missed your family, but... I hope this family will do for this year", stated Keith, shifting nervously.

Lance stumbled into Keith's arms and kissed the Red Paladin fiercely. When Shiro cleared his throat behind them, Lance reluctantly let go of Keith so he could also kiss Shiro. Coran and Hunk eagerly ushered everyone to the table to try their semi-authentic Christmas dinner. They laughed and ate, trying to teach Allura and Coran Christmas carols and telling them Christmas stories. After dinner, they found themselves curled together on the couches, light dimmed and the Christmas tree sparkling while they talked in soft voices, exchanging stories of Christmas past. How they used to spend them with their families. There were tears and laughter alike as they missed home. Lance sat curled together against Shiro's one side, while Keith took Shiro's other side, Shiro having his arms wrapped around both his boyfriends, holding them close.

"Did you like it?", whispered Shiro into Lance's ear, kissing his earlobe.

"I... I love it", replied Lance a little teary-eyed. "I didn't... expect this, but... but it's amazing. You guys are amazing. I love you. All of you. My space-family."

"Space-family, huh? I like that", grinned Hunk happily. "Can't wait to get to introduce my Earth-family to my space-family after we managed to save the universe."

"Good plan. I want a real, big Earth Christmas, with my family and your family and Pidge's family and we can have a cook-off between our moms", grinned Lance happily.

He squeezed Keith's and Shiro's hands, knowing both his boyfriends didn't have family. It was why he had tried to hide how much he was missing his own, because it felt so selfish. He had family, after all. They didn't. But the smiles Keith and Shiro offered him told him that it was okay. The two always made sure to try and teach Lance that his feelings were valid, even if he felt the need to hide them because he didn't want to be a burden or something.

"This was a really great idea", smiled Shiro, looking at Keith before he turned to Pidge. "There is just one thing I've been wondering. How did you manage to get the tree?"

"Just some tweaking of my lion's plant-cannons. Turns out I can control what kind of greenery comes out", replied Pidge. "Which means we could get vegetables and real fruits."

"Best. Present. Ever!", cheered Hunk, close to tears. "Actual food. Real food. I love you, man."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )!__

 _The team comforting Lance is what I am in this fandom for, sooo. This was fun to write ^o^  
_


End file.
